Most Romantic Night Ever
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for 100moods. Prompt was angry. Stella gets angry, but she’s really just confused.


Prompt: angry

When Stella got called into work at six in the morning, she came with a giant smile on her face. In fact she was pretty sure she looked like she'd slept with a clothes hanger in her mouth and she didn't even care.

Last night she'd had a date with Don Flack.

Well, maybe not an official date, but they'd watched movies and cuddled, and at the end of the night, he'd given her a kiss. It had been on her cheek, but it had still been the hottest kiss she'd ever received.

There was nothing in the world that could bring her down after that kiss.

&&&&&&

She worked on the evidence, sent a bunch of stuff down to trace, and headed over to discuss the case with Angell.

She had to stop just before Angell saw her because she was talking to Don and just the sight of him made Stella blush like a 12-year-old girl. Normally she'd be extremely embarrassed, but she was far too happy for that. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to call out to them.

"Thanks so much for last night, Flack," Angell said, and the excitement in her voice made Stella pause. Angell was a pretty calm, laid back type of woman. Today she sounded….almost gleeful.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. And of course it's all thanks to me."

"Yes," Angell said with a wide smile, "All thanks to you that I had the most romantic night of my life with the most wonderful guy ever. How can I ever thank you enough?"

Stella suddenly couldn't breathe as the words fell into place. Angell looked as gleeful as she had this morning…gleeful because she'd been with Flack last night. Don had been with Angell after he had….oh god.

"Well, my favorite bakery is right down the street. How about you buy me a much needed cup of coffee and something sticky and sweet?"

"Sticky and sweet it is."

They walked out, never having seen Stella who was doing her best not to cry as she ran back to the lab.

&&&&&&

Stella had ducked into the bathroom for nearly ten minutes before she managed to stop crying and make herself look manageable again.

She headed back to the lab knowing she needed to get back to work. Of course, when she got there Adam was smiling like a lunatic.

"Stella," he said brightly, looking more confident than she'd seen him in…well, ever, "How are you on this lovely day?"

"Lovely day?" she said, almost grateful his craziness was there to distract her, "Are you okay, Adam?"

"I am more than okay, I'm super okay. I am so okay that I think I could actually beat Lindsay at MarioKart."

Stella shook her head; she had no idea why Adam and Lindsay were so addicted to that Wii thing, "Don't tell her that. So, what have you got on the DNA I sent you?"

Just like that they moved back into the case and she tried to forget Don altogether.

It didn't work very well, but she kept trying.

&&&&&&

"Hey there" Don said, smiling as he entered her office, "I brought you a muffin."

She glared at the bag, which clearly contained leftovers from his bakery run with Angell and shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh come on, it's your favorite...double chocolate chip. I got it just for my favorite girl."

She turned completely toward him then, her mind full of him and Angell and spat, "I'm not your girl Detective, now I have work to do and I don't have any time for you or your muffin."

Don's face curled up in confusion, unsure if she was being funny or silly. After a moment it was clear she was serious and his face dropped, "Well then, I'll just leave you to your work…Detective Bonasera."

He stomped out of her office, slamming the door behind him before walking across the hall, "Here, Monroe," he said, handing her the bag, "Got you a muffin."

"Thanks, Fl…." She trailed off as she watched him stomp off and then turned to look at Stella, "Uh oh."

&&&&&&

"So, what did Don say?" Lindsay asked when Danny finally returned to their office.

"Mostly he yelled. Something about Stella dumping him via muffin. What did Stella say?"

"She mostly glared and snarled that Don was a no-good bastard. What the hell happened? You told me when Don met you for a beer last night he was over the moon. Didn't they kiss?"

"On the cheek," Danny said, snickering a little.

"Hey, be nice, you were over the moon just to hold my hand."

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing I…"

"DANNY!"

"Right, right, okay, listen, I don't know what happened. We just have to wait and see."

Lindsay sighed, "He better fix this."

"Why is it Don's fault?"

Lindsay shrugged, "I'm just making an educated guess based on the history of humans."

Danny shrugged, "Fair point."

&&&&&&

Stella spent the day stomping around the lab, and she was so glad to almost be done for the day. She stopped at the lab for one final check on her evidence and that's when she saw them.

Angell and Adam were…well they were just sitting together, but it was the way they were sitting and smiling and Angell was even…giggling?

When Adam leaned in and kissed Angell's cheek Stella just about lost it.

"SLUT!" she yelled as she came into the lab.

"What?" Angell asked, as she and Adam stared at her in shock.

"What? What? You…you're cheating on him."

"Cheating on who? Stella, what are you talking about?"

"Don!" she shrieked, "You were with him last night and now your leading Adam on…you no good hussy."

"Oh my god," this was said from Danny who'd just come in behind Stella, "I'm going to just….Lindsay!" he called as he went running out.

"Stella," Angell said, trying to stay calm because it was clear Stella was so very upset, "I don't know what you're talking about. Don and I aren't…."

"Don't lie. I heard the two of you today. I know you were with him last night. The most romantic night of your life."

"Oh," Lindsay said as she followed Danny into the room, "That's why she didn't want the muffin. She thinks Angell and Flack were together last night."

Now, Stella turned to Lindsay, "What do you mean thinks? If she wasn't with Don then who….oh," Stella said, trailing off as she looked at Adam.

"Hi," he said, waving. Then he turned to Angell, "Most romantic night of your life?"

She turned and glared at him, "Don't push it, Ross."

"Got it, not pushing," he said, still grinning like a loon.

"So, you were with Adam and I….crap," she said and ran from the room.

Lindsay smiled, "See, everything's going to be fine."

Danny nodded, "Yup, also it was Stella's fault. Just wanted to point that out."

This time Lindsay glared, "Don't push it Messer."

"No pushing."

&&&&&&

Stella ran to Flack's apartment, ruining her new shoes and not even caring. When he opened the door she was gasping for breath, "Don, I'm so…."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Wanted to knock me down a few more times because I've got to tell you once was plenty."

"No, I…." she let out a strangled breath and then the whole story came out in a rush of yelling, crazy gestures, and even a sob or two.

"So, let me get this straight, you thought last night was a date, were excited about it until you heard me and Jess talking and thought I went out with her too last night. Wow, you must think I'm a giant ass."

"No," she shook her head, "I think you're….amazing and I was just…I never get amazing men and I thought I'd gotten you and I just…it was easier to believe the bad thing than to believe you wanted me."

"Well, I do want you Stella, and that's why I'm going to forget this whole thing if you promise to never jump to conclusions again, and if you promise to let me kiss you a thousand times tonight."

"That's a lot of kisses."

"You jumped to a lot of conclusions."

Stella smiled, "I promise…both things."

"Good," he said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his apartment, "Now come here already; Ross isn't the only one that can be romantic."

"Why…Detective, is that your gun or are you just happy to see me."

"Come closer and find out."


End file.
